


[Podfic] Sirius Black Narrating His First Quidditch Match

by xinasvoice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quidditch, Quidditch commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: Professor McGonagall doesn’t quite appreciate Sirius’ unique flair for Quidditch commentary.





	[Podfic] Sirius Black Narrating His First Quidditch Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenusDeMil0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusDeMil0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sirius Black and the Narration of his First Qudditch Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218156) by [gryffindork (VenusDeMil0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusDeMil0/pseuds/gryffindork). 



> Podfic duration: 13min 17sec  
> [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/sirius-black-narrating-his-first-quidditch-match) (29.3MB) ~ [ .m4b audiobook file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17rNquhYiLoPTtxLthiv1RBmSy-BrTBuR/view?usp=sharing) (26.5MB)
> 
> Ending music is We Built This City by Starship [Buy it on iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/we-built-this-city/303082140?i=303082158)
> 
> Album art is an edit of [the work by Kazu Kabushi](https://youtu.be/rMDhDt9R3gc)
> 
> Thank you to my beta listener, the easily entertained [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/works)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/46279884412/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
